communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
* Archiv 2010-1 __TOC__ Big Problem Hi hab ein total großes problem mein wiki Monster World hat die Punke und ich hab die 1.000ste Bearbeitung ich sag mal illegal gewonnen wie entfernt mann dieMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:19, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die ist nicht illegal gewonnen du hast eben die 1000ste bearbeitung im Wiki gemacht da zählen alle Benutzer hinzu--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:21, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ah aber ich hab die nur niemand anders darf mann die einfach so behaltenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:22, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Auszeichnungen können gelöscht werden aber du musst er über Spezial:Konatkt ein Nachricht an Wikia senden anders geht das nicht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:26, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ok. ::schönen tag Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:28, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Mein Wiki Hi du hast mir ja die seite eingerichtet wie kann ich die Bearbeiten denn es wurde am 28.März gegründet Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:53, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Du musst einfach oben auf Bearbeiten klicken und danach musst du die Vorlage bearbeiten wenn du es nicht hin bekommst dann mache ich es gerne für dich--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:51, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Hi, ich habe gesehen, daß du meine Benutzerrechte geändert hast. Da alle anderen ihre doppelten Rechte (Helper/sysop) auch behalten, möchte ich dich bitten, das wieder so einzustellen wie Avatar die Rechte vergeben hat. LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 19:54, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit denn Helfer/Admin rechten werde ich noch ansprechen vorerst bleibst du nur Admin --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 20:10, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::OK, dann warte ich wie im Chat besprochen einfach mal die Änderungen, die da noch kommen ab http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png ::Schönen Abend noch LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 20:50, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Du hast die Rechte auf wenn der Aufwand um sie wiederzukommen völlig unnötig war--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:47, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke dir http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184602/vereins/images/0/01/Gi30.gif Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 17:49, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Nix zu danken--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:52, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nur eine Verständnisfrage im Bereich "Checkuser" Hoi, du hattest zwar auf meine Anfrage geantwortet, das Checkuser nur bei Bedarf im Vollzug in Wikia ernannt werden. Gut, kann ich in einem gewissen Grade nachvollziehen. Ich hatte die Rechteverteilung in meinem Uniform-Wiki nicht überprüft, da ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass ich als Schöpfer/Einrichter eines Wikis neben den Bürokratenrechten auch gleichzeitig die Checkuserrechte und das ein von mir ernannter Bürokrat diese eben nicht hätte. Denn, so meine Überlegung, bei gerade mal 2 (in Worten: zwei) Mitarbeitern dürfte ein Mißbrauch der Rechte ja ausgeschlossen sein. Deswegen kann ich diese Regelung irgendwie nicht nachvollziehen. Aber bei nur 2 Mitarbeitern (wo ich aktuell der aktivste bin ... aber eben nicht so, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte arbeitsbedingt) sind die Rechte nicht erforderlich. Ich hätte ganz gern nur die Vergabepraxis verstanden. Liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 20:27, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bei Wikia ist es generell nicht üblich, an Benutzer die Checkuser-Rechte zu vergeben. Diese werden nur in extremen Fällen eingesetzt, und selbst dann nur vom Personal. Bitte frage nochmal bei Avatar nach, er kann dir eine detaillierte Auskunft geben. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:18, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ach nööö, lass man. So wichtig ist ja auch nicht. Wie gesagt, bei gerade einmal 2 Mitarbeitern im Uniform-Wiki ist das ganze doch sehr übersichtlich. Meiner Meinung nach sollten diese Rechte zwar auch einem Ersteller eines Wikis zustehen, wäre dann auch logisch. ::Aber persönlich brauchen tue ich die Rechte nicht und mit der Vergabe bei akutem Bedarf, der wahrscheinlicherweise mit verdächtigen Benutzernamen verbunden sein sollte, kann ich leben. ::Vielleicht hat Tim ja mitgelesen und antwortet später, kann ja sein. Das Thema interessiert mich zwar, aber dennoch nicht so sehr, dass man sich gleich ein Bein ausreisst. Man macht sich eben halt so Gedanken ... Liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 19:01, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Aber wenn ich dich missverstanden haben sollte. Ich glaube nun herausgelesen zu haben, dass die bereits eingesetzten Checkuser des Zentral-Wikis die Abfrage durchführen. Nun das hätte nun den ganz grossen Vorteil, das die Abfrage von 100%ig neutralen Personen veranstaltet wird. Das ist sogar noch besser! Denn, wenn das nun SO sein sollte, dann will ich die Rechte auch nicht. --Hardcore-Mike 19:05, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich habe mal Tim auf diese Diskussion hingewiesen, Antwort eilt aber nicht. --Hardcore-Mike 19:11, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das ist weitestgehend korrekt - wir sind sehr restriktiv bei der Weitergabe dieser Funktion aus zwei verschiedenen Gründen: Zum einen greift eine Checkuser-Anfrage tief in die Privatsphäre der Nutzer ein (so ist selbst in Deutschland noch nicht abschließend juristisch geklärt ob eine IP ein personenbezogenes Datum darstellt, bzw. darstellen kann) und wir möchten Missbrauch verhindern und sicherstellen, dass unsere Datenschutz-Richtlinie eingehalten wird. Zum anderen greift der von dir vermutete Punkt, dass wir Checkuser-Anfragen wann immer möglich von Personen durchführen lassen wollen, die weitestgehend neutral sind. Der beste Weg ist es deswegen bei einem begründeten Missbrauchsverdacht eine Bitte für eine Checkuser-Anfrage (mit kurzer Begründung) an Spezial:Contact zu schicken. Der Vollständigkeit halber: In einigen wenigen unser wirklich großen Wikis gibt es eigene Nutzer mit Checkuser-Rechten, die ähnlich wie in der Wikipedia von der Community bestimmt werden (aber aus naheliegenden Gründen auch das Vertrauen von Seiten Wikia haben müssen). --Avatar 22:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Danke an SVG für die Korrektur des Kontakt-Links. Konkret sollte der deutsche Name der Version seit letztem Mittwoch online sein - augenscheinlich ist sie das leider doch noch nicht. --Avatar 15:54, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Tim, danke dir für die umfassende Antwort. Ist schlüssig und zu 100% nachvollziebar. Damit ist meine Frage voll und ganz zu meiner Zufriedenheit geklärt! ::Ich hatte mich zwar gewundert wegen der "fehlenden" Rechte, aber die Überprüfung von Themen- oder auch Wiki-fremden Personen durchführen zu lassen, finde ich gut. Demnach benötige ich diese Rechte nicht, aber ich habe mir meine Gedanken darüber gemacht ... wie das eben so ist. Liebe Grüße an alle Beteiligten --Hardcore-Mike 17:33, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) InterWiki Hey! Ich hab da nochmal ne Frage zu meinem Annoying Orange Wiki. Du hast die ja jetzt verbunden, aber wenn ich jetzt en:example schreibe, komme ich über den Link immer nur in die letzten Aktivitäten. Was ist da falsch? Parckwart 19:50, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Also bei mir geht das alles. Hier kannst du ja unten die Sprachen sehen und du wirst zum Englischen Wiki geleitet also geht alles wenn du noch Probleme hast oder Hilfe hast ich bin gerne da:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 20:40, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Also hier funktionuckelts nicht. Parckwart 20:47, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Und andersrum gehts auch immer nur in die letzten Aktivitäten des anderen Wikis. Parckwart 05:47, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja du hast recht das werde ich mal Melden muss ein Bug sein versuche so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung zu finden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:51, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber als Interwiki-URL für de war in annoyingorange die Adresse http://de.annoyingorange.wikia.com angegeben. Richtig wäre http://de.annoyingorange.wikia.com/wiki/$1. Ebenso war als Interwiki-URL für en in de.annoyingorange die Adresse http://annoyingorange.wikia.com statt http://annoyingorange.wikia.com/wiki/$1 angegeben. Ich habe beide Einträge angepasst. Sobald der Cache geleert wurde (und im schlimmsten Fall die Seite noch einmal gespeichert wurde), sollte es eigentlich jetzt klappen. --Avatar 17:36, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Jetzt klappt es schon wieder nicht! Parckwart 15:19, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich gucke was da schon wieder nicht funktioniert--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:11, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gundam Wing Wiki Wieso hast du denn die Projektseite gelöscht? Das Wiki besteht doch noch http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif LG Lady-Whistler 17:06, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja es besteht noch aber morgen wird es gelöscht und die Adresse auf das Gundam Wiki weitergeleitet--Laximilian scoken (talk) 18:03, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hallöchen, du hast 2 Bilder hochgeladen, diese haben keine Lizenz und sind auch in keine Kat (z.B. Kategorie:Spotlight) sortiert. Bitte mach das noch, danke ;-) LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 16:49, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Oh stimmt aber die Lösche ich wieso weil die wegen einen Bug ausversehen hier Hochgeladen wurden--Laximilian scoken (talk) 19:06, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Löschanträge Moin Laximilian scoken, ich habe vor einiger Zeit in mehreren inaktiven Wikis ein wenig aufgeräumt. Dabei sind diverse Löschanträge entstanden, um die sich nie jemand gekümmert hat. Ich hab es dann leider auch vergessen, jemanden deswegen zu informieren. Es wäre nett, wenn einer von euch Helfern mal auf den folgenden Seiten vorbeischauen und den Müll entsorgen würde. Einiges ist weniger wichtig, aber ein paar der Seiten gehören dringend gelöscht. * h-und-f * de.downtown * de.indiepedia * de.roadtrip Bei ersterem Wiki wäre noch zu schauen, ob außer externen Links überhaupt Inhalte übrig bleiben, oder ob es nicht lieber komplett entsorgt werden sollte. In "de.roadtrip" wurden Artikel in spanischer Sprache erstellt... Die Inhalte brauchen unter dem jetzigen Wikinamen meiner Meinung nach nicht aufgehoben zu werden. Es könnte sein, dass das Wiki von einem anderen Host zu Wikia umgezogen ist und dabei der Name falsch gesetzt wurde. Danke. --Weas-El ✉ 14:05, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo, ich werde mich in denn nächsten Tagen um diese Sachen kümmern--Laximilian scoken (talk) 16:41, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zentrale Seite zum Erreichen eines Helfers Hallo Laxi. Könntest Du bitte hierzu Deine Meinung abgeben? Danke. Tim (SVG) 11:17, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Projektbeschreibung Darf jeder Gründer eine Projektbeschreibung für sein eigenes Wiki auf dieser hier erstellen? --Joseph Capelli 18:12, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ja das ist sogar sehr gut wenn die Gründer das hier eintragen :)--Maximilian (talk) 18:28, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Okey, gut! Danke für die schnelle Antwort! --Joseph Capelli 19:07, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Favicon Ich habe in meiner Wiki vor einigen Tagen den Favicon geändert, nur erscheint bei den Lesezeichen noch immer das Wikia "W". Muss ich dort noch irgendwo anders etwas ändern oder muss ich jetzt nur einfach warten? Lt. Capelli 19:34, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Das mit den Lesezeichen hat damit was zu tun das es sich nicht aktualisiert, dazu musst du das Lesezeichen löschen und nochmal neu Hinzufügen dann müsste es gehen.--Maximilian (talk) 15:08, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Okey, gut. Danke! Lt. Capelli 15:14, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Adminrechte Moin Laximilian, Weas-El hat gesagt, ich solle dich bitten, mir für das Rompedia die Adminrechte zu geben, da der Benutzer SVG dies nicht mehr tut und du die nötigen Rechte hast. Auch wenn das nicht in deine Zuständigkeit fällt, trotzdem wäre es toll, da Weas-El nicht die nötigen Rechte hat. Gruß Gtaplayer11 18:36, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe sie dir zukommen lassen, viel Glück mit dem Wiki :)--Maximilian (talk) 19:58, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Moin Laximilian scoken. Seit SVG nicht mehr da ist, kümmert sich sonst gerade scheinbar niemand um die Adoptionsanträge. Ich habe die Benutzer, falls Fragen kamen, auf dich und Anoon6 verwiesen. Ich weiß nicht ob es bei euch intern Absprachen über Zuständigkeit gibt, deshalb meine Frage: An wen sollen sich die Leute wenden? --Weas-El ✉ 20:16, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Adminrechte Tennis-Wiki Hallo Laximilian scoken. Es ist zwar nicht dein Zuständigkeitsbereich aber, könntest du mir Bitte fürs Tennis-Wiki die Adminrechte geben. Weas-El hat mich aufmerksam gemacht das ich auf der Adoptionsseite wahrscheinlich keine Antwort erhalten werde, und mich dafür bei dir zu melden. Gruß, --Artp 13:20, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe dir die Adminrechte zukommen lassen, viel Glück beim Wiki ;)--Maximilian (talk) 18:37, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) SVG Hallo, ich wollt dich mal fragen was mit dem User SVG "passiert" (sag ich jetzt mal) ist, da er mir die Rechte noch im Pastewka-Wiki gab, dann einen Tag später kein Helper mehr war. EIgentlich sollte mich es ja nicht interessieren, aber bin halt neugierig. :D GermanChampion ✉ 20:41, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hallo ich wusste nicht wohin mit der Frage aber ich dachte, hier wäre nicht schlecht. Und zwar hab ich gesehen, das hier bei eurer Seite Bagukanwiki einen Link zur Facebookseite habt. Ich wollt mal fragen wie man das macht. Den bei meiner Wiki Gruselcora wollte ich auch direkt auf Facebook verlinken, da die dort auch eine ofizielle seite haben? lg Drache 18:41, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Wo genau liegt denn das Problem, sonst kann ich dir schlecht helfen ;)--Maximilian (talk) 15:21, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Naja immer wenn ich den link bzw.das ganze Gebilde dort eintrage kommt error oder es wird nicht richtig angezeigt..also das Gefällt mir Buttom mit dem Blog...und ich wollt mal fragen ob ich was bestimmtes noch machen muss?Drache 19:59, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hallo Laximilian scoken. Würdest du meinem Bot-Account Weas-El-Bot bitte in den folgenden Wikis ein Bot-Flag geben? * Spanisches Assassin's Creed Wiki ** Wiki ** Zustimmung des Gründers und eines weiteren Benutzeres hier ** Benutzerrechte * Italienisches Assassin's Creed Wiki ** Wiki ** Zustimmung eines Admins hier ** Benutzerrechte * Französisches Assassin's Creed Wiki ** Wiki ** Zustimmung eines Admins hier ** Benutzerrechte * Niederländisches Assassin's Creed Wiki ** Wiki ** Ich habe hier gestern um Zustimmung gebeten, aber aber bisher keine Antwort. Das Wiki ist ziemlich inaktiv, ebenso wie der einzige Admin ** Benutzerrechte Ich habe noch weitere Anfragen für die restlichen Wikis der Assassin's Creed Familie laufen. Ich komme wegen denen evtl. nochmal drauf zurück. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 21:12, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt. Gruß --Weas-El ✉ 08:42, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Castlevania Interwiki Verlinkung Hi, hab vor über ner Woche ne Anfrage für die Verlinkung von de.castlevania.wikia mit castlevania.wikia und es.castlevania wikia gestellt, wo sich aber bis heute nix getan hat. Es wäre sehr nett, wenn das gemacht werden würde, da ich denke, dass dann auch mehr Leute drauf aufmerksam würden und das Wiki wachsen könnte (bin momentan der einzig aktive User) Danke im Vorraus --RichterBelmont 20:09, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) *Okay habe die Verlinkungen gemacht--Maximilian (talk) 15:32, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Skate WikiAdop Hey Laximilian, ich habe einen Adoptions-Antrag für das Skate Wiki erstellt. Ich habe schon lange auf eine Antwort gewartet. Ich habe Weas-el schon kontaktiert. Er hat gesagt, ich soll mich an dich wenden. Kannst du mir sagen wie das abläuft? Ezio Auditore266845 16:39, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe dir die Adminrechte zukommen lassen--Maximilian (talk) 17:43, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ein paar (lösbare) Problemchen Hi, ich bin Admin und/oder Bürokrat in ein paar Wikis ( u.a. Scrubs Wiki oder Simpsons Wiki ) und bräuchte für einige Punkte Deine Hilfe. 1. ich bin in einem Wiki ohne Absprache/Nachfrage und ohne Beiträge meinerseits von einem mir nicht näher bekannten Menschen zum Admin und Bürokraten gemacht worden. Ich habe erstens vom Thema des Wikis keine Ahnung und zweitens auch gar kein Interesse dort mitzuarbeiten. Könntest Du mir dort bitte die erweiterten Rechte komplett entziehen ? hat NICKI bereits erledigt. 2. Es gibt ausser dem mit fast 1200 Artikeln gut ausgebauten http://de.scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Scrubs-Wiki 2 weitere verwaiste und auch sehr rudimentäre Scrubs Wikis bei Wikia, zum einen dieses bestehend aus 3 "Artikeln" mit dem letzten Beitrag aus dem Juni 2011 und zum anderen das hier mit 109 Artikel-Stubs z.T. in englisch oder 1:1 aus der Wikipedia abgekupfert, völlig verwaist, mit den letzten Beiträgen aus dem März 2010. Meine Frage: kann man diese beiden Wikis nicht löschen beziehungsweise umleiten? Ich denke mal ein gut ausgebautes Wiki zu einem Thema sollte eigentlich ausreichend sein. Mit den beiden anderen Admins aus dem "grossen" Scrubs Wiki ist dieser Vorschlag selbstverständlich abgesprochen. 3. das Two and a half Men Wiki scheint mir seit März diesen Jahres komplett verwaist zu sein. Ich habe heute einiges an Vandalismus zurückgesetzt, kann aber mit normalen Benutzerrechten nicht alles erledigen. Siehst Du eine Möglichkeit dass ich dieses Wiki adoptieren kann ? Ob ich inhaltlich viel beitragen kann weiss ich nicht, ich würde mich aber gerne um die Struktur und das Freihalten des Wikis von Vandalen kümmern... Wär schade drum das Ding den Vandalen zu überlassen. hat German Champion dankenswertwerweise erledigt 16.01 für Deine Unterstützung im voraus herzlichen Dank Grüsse, Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 22:26, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : ich weiss nicht so genau woran es liegt bzw. warum ich hier ignoriert werde, aber eine Antwort auf meine Fragen nach mittlerweile einem knappen Monat ( wie immer diese Antworten auch aussehen mögen ) würde ich schon ganz gut finden und erwarten...das nennt man übrigens Respekt vor anderen...aktiv scheinst Du ja zu sein... : Habari Sakasi 21:26, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Zur Klarstellung - Laximilian scoken arbeitet nicht im Support-Bereich für Wikia Deutschland und es ist nicht seine Aufgabe, sich um diese Art von Anfragen zu kümmern. Solche Anfragen sollten via an das Community-Team gesendet werden. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:20, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Tja, bis vor kurzem war er es aber zumindest noch. - unangemeldeter Benutzer ::::Der Status dieser Seite war seit Januar 2011 nicht mehr aktuell -- nun ist sie es aber. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass wir wieder Support-Helfer haben werden, aber im Moment haben wir keine. Vielen Dank trotzdem für den Hinweis! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 17:59, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::zunächst mal ein Dankeschön an alle Unterstützer, vor allem NICKI und German Champion die unbürokratisch und schnell reagiert haben. Ich weiss nicht so genau ob ich nach 2 Jahren Mitarbeit zu doof bin um zu erkennen wer hier für was zuständig ist, aber: Wie kann man denn erkennen welcher Helper für welchen Bereich zuständig ist ??? Die Seite auf der sich die Helper vorstellen ist seit ein paar Tagen leer ( der letzte der drauf stand war Laximilian scoken, ganau deshalb habe ich auch genau IHN angesprochen und war etwas genervt weil keinerlei Reaktion kam ). Vielleicht sollte man hier mal eine Seite einstellen auf der steht wer überhaupt für welche Berreiche zuständig ist... Früher war es einfach so dass man einen Admin ( in der "guten alten Zeit" immer Lady Whistler hier oder in der Wikipedia ) angeschrieben hat und dann hat sie es entweder selbst gefixed oder nach maximal zwei Tagen geantwortet und mitgeteilt an wen man sich wenden soll... Wär vielleicht nicht schlecht...Nur mal so als Vorschlag... ::::Grüsse, Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 19:31, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Warrior Cats-Erfindungswiki Hi Laximilian, ich habe vor schon längerer Zeit einen Adoptions-Antrag für das Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki angestellt. Allerdings hab ich keine Antwort bekommen :/ Ich würde in dem Wiki gerne Bürokrat werden, da dass Wiki keinen Admin hat, und auch der Gründer ist verschollen. Ich bin in dem Wiki sehr aktiv. Liebe Grüße, Starforce StarClan 23:19, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe dir die Adminrechte zukommen lassen--Maximilian (talk) 21:36, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Danke! - Starforce StarClan Adminrechte Hallo Laxmilian, ich habe bereits vor längerer Zeit einen Antrag für die Adoption des Narnia-Wikis gestellt, aber keine Antwort erhalten.Deshalb bitte ich dich mir die Adminrechte zu übergeben. Ich habe aktuell 370 Bearbeitungen und die letzte Bearbeitung eines Admins liegt schon fast ein halbes Jahr her. Gruß Adlerkralle99 18:22, 12.Jan. 2012 (UTC)